Bob the Builder: The Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for Bob the Builder: The Movie, an upcoming American/British stop-motion animated film. Opening Credits (USA Version) Universal Pictures and Columbia Pictures Present In association with CHF Entertainment and Gigglefish Animation Studios A WildBrain Point Grey Pictures and Mattel Films Production A Nicholas Stoller Film BOB THE BUILDER: THE MOVIE Opening Credits (International version) Columbia Pictures and Universal Pictures Present In association with CHF Entertainment and Gigglefish Animation Studios A WildBrain Point Grey Pictures and Mattel Films Production A Nicholas Stoller Film BOB THE BUILDER: THE MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Nicholas Stoller Geoff Walker Co-Directed by Sarah Ball Gilly Fogg Produced by Nicholas Stoller Jackie Cockle Seth Rogen Evan Goldberg James Weaver Co-Produced by Sam Barlow Executive Producers Robbie Brenner Jocelyn Stevenson Mark Gosine Steven DeNure Josh Fagen Alexandria McAtee Kirsten Newlands Christopher Keenan Story by Nicholas Stoller Tim Hodge Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Marc Seal Sarah Ball Ross Hastings Based on the Characters Created by Keith Chapman Directors of Photography Charles Copping Frank Passingham Production Designer Matt Perry Edited by Brian Culliton Sim Evan-Jones Music by Keith Hopwood John Powell Starring the Voice Talents of (USA Version) Lee Ingleby Joanne Froggatt Tom Holland Bryce Dallas Howard Grey DeLisle Emma Tate Neil Morrissey Rob Rackstraw Rupert Degas Huck Milner Seth Rogen Jonah Hill and Amy Poehler Starring the Voice Talents of (UK Version) Lee Ingleby Joanne Froggatt Tom Holland Rob Rackstraw Sarah Hadland Emma Tate Neil Morrissey Rupert Degas Huck Milner Seth Rogen Jonah Hill and Amy Poehler Second Part of the Credits Art Director Bethan Sayer Character Designers Keith Chapman Trevor Hardy Peter de Sève Costume Designer Deborah Cook Puppet Designer Trevor Hardy Visual Effects Supervisor Steve Emerson Head of Story Tim Hodge Story Supervisor Derek Jessome Head of Animation Trevor Hardy Animation Supervisors Grant Maisey Loyd Price Animation Director Merlin Crossingham Facial Animation Supervisor Benoit Dubuc Rigging Supervisor Oliver Jones Director of Rapid Prototyping Brian McLean Puppet Fabrication Supervisor John Craney Character Sculptor Kent Melton Concept Artists Victor Georgiev Aurélien Predal Technical Director Tom Barnes Associate Producer Melissa Lipscombe Script Consultant and Revisionist Lorelei King Creative Consultant Keith Chapman Pre-Production Manager Sophie Smith Production Manager Karen Davidsen Supervising Sound Editors Ren Klyce Tom Myers Sound Designers Ren Klyce Gary Rydstrom Re-Recording Mixers Gary Rydstrom Tom Johnson Casting by Curtis A. Koller Francine Maisler Unit Production Manager Pete Levin First Assistant Director Samuel R. Rawlins Second Assistant Director Jared Bumgarner Cast (USA Version) Cast (UK Version) Additional Voices Ava Acres Isabella Acres Carlos Alazraqui Dee Bradley Baker Eric Bauza Bob Bergen Clancy Brown Rodger Bumpass Corey Burton Nancy Cartwright Dan Castellaneta Jim Cummings E.G. Daily Rupert Degas Grey DeLisle Debi Derryberry Bill Fagerbakke Melissa Fahn Bill Farmer Kate Harbour Tim Hodge Tom Kenny Phil LaMarr Tress MacNeille Scott Menville Rob Paulsen Rob Rackstraw Kath Soucie Tara Strong Fred Tatasciore James Arnold Taylor Alan Tudyk Samuel Vincent Hynden Walch Frank Welker Ariel Winter Story Lead Story Artist Federico D'Alessandro Senior Story Artist Jane Wu Story Artists Rod Amador Jeff Amey Kelly Asbury David Bluestein David Bunting Kathi Castillo Kate Charlesworth Mirco Chen Gordon Clark Mike Coles Michelle Dabbs Julie Dufour Les Eaves Jerry Eisenberg Andy Eracleous Justin Exley David Feiss Sharon Forward Ian Freedman Victor Georgiev Charles Grosvenor Nick Harrop Tim Hodge Vincent James Andy Janes Jeff Knott Norman LeBlanc Benedict Lewis Christian Lignan Lonnie Lloyd Peter Mays Conor McMullin Ellen Meske "Big" Jim Miller Ron Myrick Jun Nasayao Jason Bryant Parker John Pomeroy Tahir Rana Cilbur Rocha Joe Sichta Vaughn Tada Tony Tulipano Frans Vischer Charles Visser Additional Story Artists Didier Ah-Koon Vadim Bazhanov Cal Brunker Enrico Casarosa Jerod Chirico Richard Codor Michael Daley Everett Downing Jr. Kurt Dumas Jun Falkenstein Will Finn Edmond Fong Martin Fuller Chris Gilligan Francis Glebas Sharon Graham Patrick Harpin Sam Hood Jim Kammerud Yvette Kaplan Randeep Katari Piet Kroon Warren Leonhardt Kristen Lester Angelo Libutti David Lux Tony Maki Steve Moore Wilbert Plijnaar John Puglisi Andrew Ross Dan Shefelman Jeff Siergey Adam Van Wyk Rafael Zentil Story Revisionists Lisa Kathofer Mark Lewis Brad Regier Nick Rijgersberg Story Consultants Karey Kirkpatrick Mike de Seve Story Production Manager Patrick Worlock Story Coordinator Allison Jean Huffman Story Intern Samantha Vilfort Editorial First Assistant Editor Tom Doggart Second Assistant Editor Georgina Careless Associate Editor Dan Hembery Additional Editor Tony Christopherson Editorial Production Manager Max Sachar Editorial Coordinator Mike Williamson Editorial Intern Jonathan Gomez Art Department Assistant Art Director Andy Berry Prop Designers Mark Bachand David Lee Chuck Puntuvatana Chad Townsend Set Designers Alexandra Friedman Winston Hacking Graphic Designer Jane Brodie Additional Character Designers Craig Kellman Shane Prigmore Additional Costume Designer Mona May Additional Puppet Designer David Tuber Additional Prop Designers Thaddeus Paul Couldron Brian Fee Additional Set Designer Huy Vu Additional Graphic Designer David Soukup Additional Concept Artists Hyun Huh Dan Milligan Dwayne Turner Visual Development Artists Chris Aguirre Guillaume Fesquet Mike Inman Barry E. Jackson Junior Visual Development Artist Chase Nichol Visual Development Intern Drew Hartel Additional Visual Development Artists Nathan Fowkes Bill Kaufmann Color Script Artist Daniel Lopez Muñoz Previs Artists Billy Cabey Richard Perry Mark Shirra Art Department Production Manager Zoe Starzak Art Department Coordinator Tabitha Quitman Art Department Production Assistant Ariel Poster Puppet Fabrication Puppets and Machines Created by Mackinnon & Saunders Lead Puppet Fabricator Nikki Rice Puppet Fabricators Steven Dawley Georgina Hayns Jennifer Hogan Ian Mackinnon Leah N. Olbrich Peter Saunders Cynthia Star Zack Tolchinsky Frankie Tonge Simon White Puppet Fabrication Intern Jesse Gregg Puppet Fabrication Production Manager Rosa Tran Puppet Fabrication Production Assistant Maria Andreotti Puppet Fabrication Coordinator Marta Da Costa Modelmaking Lead Modelmaker Steven Saunders Senior Modelmaker James Young Modelmakers Jim Davidson Lizzy Klein Peter Lee Brett Phillips Modelmaking Intern Katie Williams Modelmaking Production Manager Zoe Starzak Modelmaking Production Assistant Gail Chamberlain Modelmaking Coordinator Sian Campbell Rigging Lead Animation Rigger Jerry Svoboda Senior Animation Rigger Craig Atkinson Animation Riggers Chris Gough Shami Lang-Rinderspacher Lars C. Larsen Ethan Marak Molly McCandless Junior Animation Rigger Tina Zito Mechanical Fabrication Head of Mechanical Fabrication Brian Kelly Hahn Mechanical Fabricator Jeff Jingle Set Fabrication Head of Set Fabrication Timothy Oakley Set Fabricators Aron Bothman Edlyn Capulong Andy Gent Colin Lepper Max Winston Scenic Art Head of Scenic Art Michelle L. DeMello Scenic Artists Mitchell Landsman Christina Owen Bartek Prusiewicz Set Dressing Head of Set Dressing Jesse Gregg Set Dressers Steve Cox Victor Georgiev Darren Goodhead Stewart Hutcheon Jonathan Kershaw Tony Morris Animation Lead Animator Dan Ramsay Animators Daniel Alderson Tim Allen Ashley Arechiga Kim Blanchette Steve Cox Timon Dowdeswell Kim Emson Blake Fitzpatrick Gilly Fogg Tobias Fouracre Michael Granberry Victor Georgiev William Hodge Pete Levin Jan-Erik Maas Matt Palmer Michael Parks Jeff Riley Anthony Scott Matthew Smart Andy Spilsted Chris Tichborne Geoff Walker Richard C. Zimmerman Additional Animators Andy Biddle Wendy Fuller Misha Klein Matthew Manning Florian Perinelle Gabe Sprenger Assistant Animators Christopher Calvi Adina Cohen Adam Fisher Molly McCandless Johnny McHone Kevin Parry Adam M. Watts Animation Intern John McGrew Animation Production Manager Eileen K. Kohlhepp Animation Coordinator Matthew J. Schiavone Facial Animation Designer David Vandervoort Lead Facial Animator Laurent Rossi Senior Facial Animator Tamara Bogdanovic Facial Animators Matt Chelstrom Jeff Croke Rebecca-Louise Leybourne Kim Slate Wei Xing Yong Facial Animation Coordinator Matthew J. Schiavone Facial Animation Quality Control Kyle T. Bell Replacement Animation and Engineering Replacement Animation Specialist Tucker Piontek Replacement Animation Testers Matt Ellsworth Joseph Reaves Andrew Zubko Camera Camera Operators Charles Copping Adam Lincoln Frank Passingham Angela Poschet Assistant Camera Operators Adam Jones Ben Jones Jamie Kennerley Jason Ptaszek Lighting Gaffers Eric Adkins Toby Farrar Antti Janhunen Jean Margaret Thomas Electricians Christopher B. Broomfield Pete Scott Motion Control Motion Control Specialist Will Bazeley Motion Control Operators Stuart Galloway Julian Hermannsen Mike Leben Jay Mallet Paul Maples Ian Menzies Motion Control Technicians Jan Beran Drew Cerria Garritt Hampton Adam Francis Craig Shumard Andrew Verhoeven Motion Control Engineers Andy Buckland Justin Pentecost Nathaniel Poate Shane Reetz Motion Control Assistant James Gillett Pyrotechnics Shoot Pyrotechnicians Christian Bielz Blake Fitzpatrick Matthew Tosh Pyrotechnics Shoot Camera Operator Christian Bielz Pyrotechnics Shoot Assistant Camera Operator Trevor Speed Data Wrangling Lead Data Wrangler Gergely Galisz Data Wranglers Adam Jones Isaiah Leiva Technology Pipeline Project Manager Toby Chilcott Software Developer John Morrissey Pipeline Engineer Greg Ruane Technology Apprentice Melissa Darragh Technology Coordinator Caroline Hague Media Services and Marketing Media Services Supervisor Rich Cole Head of Media Services Jacqueline White Media Services Manager Martin Pelham Marketing Production Manager Dan Pascall Marketing Coordinator Ashley D. Hunker Marketing Intern Benjamin Banks Communications Manager Jyoti Roy Unit Photographer/Videographer Steven Wong Jr. Custom Content Story Artists Tim Hodge Frans Vischer Custom Content Animators Tim Allen Steve Cox William Hodge Website Design Services by CinemaCloudWorks DVD and Blu-ray Production Services by Deluxe Digital Studios Behind the Scenes and Trailer Production Services by Trailer Park, Inc. Head of Publicity Maryse Fitzpatrick Publicity Services by Maggie Begley Communications Visual Effects Visual Effects Production Supervisor Richard Thwaites Visual Effects Producer Susan MacLeod Associate Visual Effects Supervisor Peter Vickery Compositing Supervisor Sara Ireland CG Supervisor Rick Sevy Visual Effects Production Manager Joelle Spencer-Gilchrist Visual Effects Scheduler Adrienne Anderson Visual Effects Editor Todd Gilchrist Visual Effects Consultant Christian Rajaud Visual Effects Coordinator Jesselee Kahaloa Visual Effects Production Assistant Matthew Burek CG Modeling Leads Myles Asseter Patrick Harboun CG Modeling Artists Stefan Bredereck Bruce Buckley Guillaume Champagne Eric Cowan Grahame Curtis Darren Kiner Adam Klein Hal Lewis Dirk Mauche Dominic Piché Robert Rioux Andrew Ritchie Matsune Suzuki James Tooley Daniel Wanket Yoshiya Yamada CG Texturing Lead Patrick Harboun CG Texturing Artists Stefan Bredereck Eric Cowan Grahame Curtis CG Rigging Lead Neil Roche CG Rigging Artists Stefan Bredereck Grahame Curtis Andrew Ritchie CG Look Development Lead Darren Byford CG Look Development Artists Karina Cesta Laetitia Gabrielli Xavier Lafarge CG Look Development Technical Directors Andrew Kinney Saurabh Maurya CG Layout Lead Chris Stover CG Layout Artists Mark Austin Scott Beattie Francis Bernard Allen Blaisdell Ummi Gudjonsson Robin Mangat Alexandre Ménard Terry Moews Mike Navarro William Otsuka Dominic Piché Christopher Poplin Robert Rioux Andrew Ritchie Matsune Suzuki CG Layout Technical Director Sara Diaz CG Animation Lead Brent M. Bowen CG Animators William Arance Mark Austin Eamonn Butler Chad Cole Grahame Curtis Jay N. Davis Harry Eisenstein Neil Eskuri Steven Fahey Joel Fletcher Peter Gend Ed Ghertner David Hansen Jason Herschaft Alessandro Jacomini Darren Kiner Adam Klein Bill Konersman Jason MacLeod Antoine Moulineau Daniel Naulin Mayur Patel Dave Rand Andrew Ritchie Jason Ryan Mark Siegel James Tooley Daniel Wanket Jonah West CG Animation Technical Director Kee Chang CG Animation Intern Mikaela Pfeifer CG Lighting Leads Darren Byford Dale Drummond Hanzhi Tang CG Lighting Artists Jonathan Alenskas Francis Bernard Kenneth Brain Bernard O. Ceguarra Andy Chen Roberto Clochiatti Charles Colladay Alessandro Jacomini Benjamin Jones Mohit Kallianpur Darren Kiner Tibor Kovacs Brian Leach Adolph Lusinsky Jason MacLeod Saurabh Maurya Dan Mayer Alexandre Ménard Robert L. Miles Antoine Moulineau Geoff Pedder Richard Pritchard Chris Ryan Wally Schaab Brian Silva Daniel Wanket Jeff Wolverton Yoshiya Yamada CG Lighting Technical Director Saurabh Maurya CG Rendering Lead Antoine Moulineau CG Rendering Artists Roberto Clochiatti Benjamin Jones Compositing Lead Michael Córdova Compositing Artists Matthew Beightol Mike Bliss Chloe Bostian Matt Brumit Nick Childs Mathew Crisp Jorge Heredia Kyle Merola Evan Thomas Phillips Jonathan Robinson Tarek Saleh Nick Shirsty Curist Zinn Visual Effects Lead Mark Edwards Visual Effects Artists Mir Ali Stefan Bredereck Romain Buignet Chris Carnigan Ben Frost Ummi Gudjonsson Christopher Hendryx Sam Klock Bill Konerman Tim Molinder Daniel Naulin Mike Navarro Hendrik Panz Blair Pierpont Dave Rand Robert Rioux David Santiago Brian Silva Kee Nam Suong James Tooley Zubin Wadia Daniel Wanket Jonah West Thom Wickes Jeff Wolverton Yoshiya Yamada Visual Effects Animators Mir Ali Stefan Bredereck Dong Joo Byun Chris Carnigan Andy Chen Jesse Erickson Christian Evans Benjamin Fiske David Hutchins Sam Klock Bill Konersman Lawrence Lee Jason MacLeod Tim Molinder Mike Navarro Hendrik Panz Blair Pierpont Dave Rand David Santiago Kevin Sheedy Todd Sheridan Perry Brian Silva Kee Nam Suong Zubin Wadia Daniel Wanket Thom Wickes Jeff Wolverton Visual Effects Technical Director Oliver Ferguson Visual Effects Intern Unsol Park 2D Visual Effects Animator Michel Gagné Matte Painting Leads Ingo Putze Rasoul Shafeazadeh Matte Painting Artists David Bailey Ronn Brown Rocco Gioffre Pamela Hobbs Philippe Langlois Benjamin Ross Simone De Salvatore Lubos Gerardo Surzin Matchmove Leads Jarrod Avalos Derick Loo Matchmove Artists Loïc Beguel Angel Cano Christoph Gaudl Michael Karp Robin Mangat Jean-Francois Morissette Matchmove Technical Director Resham Aaron Paint and Roto Lead Justin Graham Paint and Roto Artists Kane Brassington Mathew Crisp Beth D'Amato Kyle Merola Scott Robertson Alex Watkins Human Resources Manager Leeann Lewis Method Studios Crew Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Method Studios Visual Effects Supervisor Andrew Hellen Associate Visual Effects Supervisor Hamish Schumacher Visual Effects Producer Gayle Munro Digital Producer Pauline Burns Animation Supervisor Ben Anderson CG Supervisors Mike Borgstrom Bob White Compositing Supervisor Sandra Balej 2D Sequence Supervisor Allan Lee Rigging/Technical Animation Supervisor Edy Susanto Lim Senior Visual Effects Coordinators Nathaniel Barr Ann-Marie Blommaert Margaret Cardell Visual Effects Coordinators Lesly Cazares Jamie Erickson Oscar Lacson Tomas Luna Olvera Juan Orozco Visual Effects Production Manager Sophie Cherry Visual Effects Editor Rachel Litz Executive Vice President of Global Production Gabby Gourrier Bidding Producer Maggie Evans Visual Effects Production Assistant Heather Fischer Facility Production Support Cat Counsell Zane Harker Susan Ma Neil Van Dijk Head of Studio Kerry Shea Head of Production Naomi Stopa Head of Modeling Ian Sorenson Head of Matchmove and Layout Peter Hart Head of Animation Daniel Mizuguchi Head of Lighting Jim McVay Head of Compositing Pieter Van Houte Head of Paint and Roto Alex Martinez Production Accountants Nicholas Ho Jarrad Penley Lead Animators Andrew Chang Stephen Clee Sachin S. Suryawanshi Animators Ian Blum Alan Camilo Adam Chaput Tommy Cheng Cynthia Collins Romain Digonnet Fatih Dogan Maree Fletcher Bo-yon Hwang Seung-hoo Ihm Kim Kok Chian Sachin Mathew Beranger Maurice Blair Mcnaughton Nelson Miranda Michael A. Mulock Taylor Potts Mohammed Sadeh Jacob Sorensen Keith Turner Modeling and Texturing Lead Adam Muratoff Modeling and Texturing Artists Caleb Ashmore Diane Charlery Eric Cowan Harlan Galer Patrick Kilcher Leonardo Krajden Ernesto Marrero Shinya Onda Kristine Romasanta Niklas Roth Robert Smith James Hwajong Song Alex Tang Alexey Vasilyev Mike Yip Rigging Lead Fazil Ahmed Rigging Artists Ehsan Hassani Moghaddam Tracy Irwin Dong Kun Kim Loic Le Goff Vincent Pierre Mathieu Touache Lighting Leads Colin Ebbeson Ross McCabe Lighting Artists Kamal Bhardwaj Sean Dsouza Joe David Gaffney Yonathan Galvan Ponce De Leon Ryan D. Hansford Sarah Higgs Grigori Jiliba Mi Jung Kim Christian Kragh Sanghun Kwon Ken K. Lee Boon Hiu Low Rajiv Parmar Dan Rankin Yuri Serizawa Daniel Tapia Pornthep Wongkitigumjorn Effects Lead Niall Flinn Effects Artists Owans Bazile Igor Churakov David Cunningham Dobril Dobrev Carl Jackson Chung Kei Li Chaitanya Medithi Harsh Mistri Masakazu Murakami Hector Ortiz-Mena Christian Saenz Aldo Scarella Piotr Skiejka Sudhanshu Srivastava Jeff Wolverton Ren-wei Yang Crowd Simulation Lead Tim Riley Crowd Simulation Artists Kunal Nitin Deshpande Salauddin Kazi Nupur Sehgal Sorya Sean Serei Matte Painting Lead Rasoul Shafeazadeh Matte Painting Artists Alejandro Corral Jadrien Cousens Ashish Dani Alejandro “Sensei” Hernandez Liane Xuelian Li Shawn Liang Mj Sermiento Asuha Yasuda Matchmove Lead Drew Shields Layout Lead Philip Rosado Matchmove and Layout Artists Jaryl Cabal Miguel Chan Matthew Crowe Lanie Dearing Bo-yon Hwang Dayna Kelly Melanie Mack Daniel Moore Daniel Mason Reika Nixon Robert Wong Nara Youn Technical Animation Lead Ryan J. Rogers Technical Animators Jesus Guijarro Piñal Daniel Jardin Ervin Kaszap Kevin Lecocq Darren Little Aparna Mepani Mayur Samat Jagjeet Singh Compositing Leads Mark Bortolotto Norbert Ruf Adam Zanotto Compositors Daniel Bartha Jordan Benwick Roman Betanzos Mark Braithwaite Yuri Carrara Paco Castillo Min Hyun Cha Ruth Deane Mark Derksen Spencer Dinney Kade Eckstein Vladislav Ermakov Vivek Gaur Donghoon Han Anastazja Karolewska Karthik Kesiraju Alvin Keung He Jin Kim Yongmin Kim Ivan Kokov Philip Luecke Calvin Nimmo Danielle Norgate Miguel Ponce Keith Richardson Jesse Russell Raphael Santos Jamie Tilston Iyi Tubi Hiroko Watanabe Evan Wen Edison Yu BG Prep Lead Tananuch Phosri BG Prep Artist Adina Wernstedt Paint Lead Dave Ladner Roto Lead Mauricio Amezcua Paint and Roto Artists Jyoti Arora Ian Heathcock So Myoung Kin Giles Longman Arthur Lu Alarich M Technology Support, Pipeline, Technical Direction, I/O, and Render Support Bart Adrian Scott A. Allen Lucas Brinkman Tiago Caribe Mitchell Deeming Joe Demichelis Robin Ho Marc Horsfield Gabor Hovanyi Ferit Tankut Kalaycioglu Anirudh Iyengar Dylan Lundquist Noé Mariles James Park Jamie Provido Mario Rokicki Ashwin Sareen Angelika Schweitzer Jason Scott Monica Steeden Zhuotao Zhang Human Resources, Recruitment, Artist Management, and Studio Operations Shawn Annets Alan Chuck Millie Cox Kajsa Gustavson Jamil Lalani Cassandra Nelson Armando Ortiz Nathan Parade De La Feraude Bethany D. Phillips Paul Patrick Quinn Juthika Rajwade Jessica Redlick Hilary Walton DNEG Crew Visual Effects by DNEG Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Peter Chiang Visual Effects Supervisor Alex Wuttke Visual Effects Producer Lorna Paterson Senior Animation Supervisor Colin McEvoy Animation Supervisors Patrick Giusiano Stafford Lawrence Mike Safianoff Ben Wiggs CG Supervisor Gavin Graham Compositing Supervisor Matthew Twyford Visual Effects Line Producer Emma Larsson Visual Effects Coordinator William Skellorn Visual Effects Editor Leanne Young Lead Animators Frederick Bengtsson Evan Clover Gwilym Morris Steve White Animators Philip Barnard Craig Crane Susan Dehdari Trystan James Dennis Jepsen Ben Krolick Sandra Lin Jason Martinsen Nigel Rafter Amanda Wagner Lead Lighting Artist Sushant Acharekar Lighting Artists Luke Bailey Max Decroix Tim D. Jones Cenay Oekmen George Plakides Gia Sadhwani John Seru Peter Szewczyk Guy Williams Lead Effects Artists Nicola Hoyle May Leung Eduardo Schmidek Joe Thornley Effects Artists Jamie Briens Jonathan Davies Markus Drayss Bruno Ebe Will Elsdale Andrew Feery Ian Frost Sotiris Georghiou Richard Gomes Jason Harris Bjorn Henriksson Tim Jones Georg Kaltenbrunner Christopher Kilshaw Greg King Lukas Niemczyk Jean-Claude Nouchy Simon Pate Daniel Paulsson Tim Riley Steven Shearston Jeremy Smith Mark Spevick Kai Stavginski Aline Sudbrack Christian Waite Luca Zappala Rotoscope Artists Mark Bortolotto Yilun Zhu Cleve Matte Painter Christian Kesler Lead Compositors Julia Reinhard Jelena Stojanovic Compositors Judy Barr Susanne Becker Bimla Chall Alastair Crawford Ciaran Crowley Richard Fox Mike Foyle Geoffroy Givry Alex Ireland Rafal Kaniewski Dean Koonjul Benjamin Krebs Serena Lam Sarah Lockwood Naveen Medaram Sangita Mistry Alberto Montanes Kate Porter Richard R. Reed Carlo Scaduto Andrew Simmonds Paul Venn Stirling Helen Wood Visual Effects Consultant Paul J. Franklin Rodeo FX Crew Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Rodeo FX Visual Effects Supervisor Alexandre Lafortune Visual Effects Producer Don Kennedy CG Supervisor Terrance Tornberg Compositing Supervisor Alexis Belanger Visual Effects Production Manager Nancy Lamontagne Visual Effects Coordinator Jocelyn Ebels Visual Effects Production Assistant Naomi Jeanneteau Visual Effects Editor Céline Zapater Modeling Lead Philip Harris-Genois Modeling Artists Alexandre Gagne Marc-André Poulin Maxime Philippon Timothy Blake Texture Artists Diego Romo Christine Leclerc Valerie Loyer Look Development Artists Fausto Turcotte Marina Larose Matchmove and Layout Lead Thomas Chesny Matchmove and Layout Artists Alexandre Corbin Jessica Bedard Joshua Quiambao Frederic Medioni Concept and Matte Painting Artists Francois Croteau Mai-Anh Tran Environment Artist Matthieu Veillette Animation Lead Toby Winder Animators Yannick Puig Jean Hemez Joelle Said Gregory Josserand Nik Ottinger Character Effects Lead Josee Chapdelaine Character Effects Artists Jimmy Goulet Fiona Villate Julien Jude Steve Beaucamp Effects Artists Omar Meradi Sebastien Bance Lighting Lead Nicolas Jacques Lighting Artists Dimitri Trouvé Souvik Dey Josimar Altamirano Marquez Nicolas Teisseire Compositing Artists Evelyne Leblond Christian Morin Andreanne Lamoureux Gabriel Curpas Wakako Mae Diego Guarnieri Bittencourt Jesse Meler Karthic Ramesh Sylvain Regnie Roto & Paint Lead Ugo Poinas Roto & Paint Artists Jordan Boulais-Richard Alexandra Torelli Hala EL Morajji Pipeline TD Guillaume Baratte Axis VFX Crew Visual Effects by Axis VFX Visual Effects Supervisor Howard Jones Visual Effects Executive Producer Paul Schleicher Visual Effects Producer Ella Askew Visual Effects Production Coordinator Amy Cattell Visual Effects Production Assistant Charlotte Curran Head of CG Grant Hewlett CG Supervisor David Klein CG Modeling and Texturing Artist Edward Chaplin CG Rigging Technical Director Alan Claes CG Animator Chris Bacon CG Lighting Artist Asim Khan Compositing Supervisor Carl Chittenden Lead Compositing Artist Owen Revell Compositing Artists Graham Dorey Cyrille Gohier Ricardo Musch Matte Painter Ronn Brown Matchmove and Roto Artist Piotr Karol Hurny The Third Floor Crew Previsualization and Postvisualization by The Third Floor Previs Supervisor Dorian Bustamante Senior Previs Production Manager Elizabeth Montes Previs Producer Katie Hooten Previs Coordinators Quinlan Saule Christopher Thellas Previs Editors Krisztian Majdik Alison Veneto Previs Executive Producer Christopher Edwards Vice President of Global Operations Duncan Burbidge Senior Talent Manager Laura Zentil Postvis Supervisor Paul Berry Senior Postvis Production Manager Lori Talley Head of Production Charlotte Nelson Vice President Dane Allan Smith Head of Finance Allie Koppel Head of Information Technology Jeremy Oddo Head of Pipeline Addison Bath Head of Marketing Lauren Puntillo Visualization Leads Christopher Beatty Hunt Dougherty Daniel Heder Visualization Artists Chrisser Alvarez Robert D. Anaya Stephen A. Bloch Alex Cannon Brian Carney Chad Cox Marc Ellis Todd Allen Erickson Ariel Feblowitz Dylan Harris John Hasbrook David Hickey Paul Hopkins Woonha Jang Kirsten Jelliffe Jeannine Kernisan Win Leerasanthanah Hamilton Lewis Wei Li Andrew Miller Phillip Minter Jeremy Munro Kelly Kehaulani Nakasone Prasad Kamalakar Narse Donald Netzel Paul Newberry Chris Parks Ti Ren Jason Ronzani Herbie Samson Elham Sepehrjou Erik Shveima Romero L. Smith Luis Vega Adam Waters Hunter Welker Marvin Woodyatt Shendy Wu Alexander Yip Sophia Yu Alexandra Zedalis Ryan Zukoff Production Sequence Breakdown Manager Dan Pascall Production Scheduler Jared Bumgarner Assistant Production Scheduler Marina Capizzi Production Coordinator David J. Epstein Senior Production Accountant Jason Bryant Production Accountant Cathleen Carden Assistants to Mr. Stoller Lorna Clarke Osunsanmi Perry Janes Assistant to the Producers Loreli Alba Script/Recording Coordinator Anna Jahn Production Runners Marina Capizzi Jayme Gantz Track Reading Services by Slightly Off Track Rights & Clearances by Entertainment Clearances, Inc. Cassandra Barbour Laura Sevier Post Production Post Production Supervisor A.J. Ullman Associate Post Production Supervisor Sterling Belefant Main and End Titles Designed and Produced by Picture Mill End Title Crawl by Scarlet Letters Point Grey Logo Doodle 2D Animator Eric Goldberg Digital Intermediate by Technicolor Creative Services Senior Supervising Colorist Maxine Gervais Supervising Colorist Michael Hatzer Colorist Tony Dustin Associate Colorist Cynthia Chen Senior Finishing Editor Erik Kaufmann Finishing Editor Mark Sahagun Senior Digital Intermediate Producer Nancy Fuller Digital Intermediate Producer Cynthia Lemus Project Manager Ladd Lanford Color Scientist Christian Zak Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Effects Editor Teresa Eckton Dialogue/ADR Supervisor Cheryl Nardi Dialogue/ADR Editor Steve Slanec Foley Supervisor Thom Brennan Foley Editor James Spencer Assistant Supervising Sound Editor Jordan Myers Assistant Sound Effects Editor Leff Lefferts Sound Effects Apprentice Nicholas Docter Foley Artists Sean England Andrea Gard John Roesch Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixers Jason Butler Scott Curtis Foley Recordist Sean England Assistant Re-Recording Mixer Liz Marston Post Production Sound Accountant Cathy Shirk Engineering Services Eva Porter General Manager Josh Lowden Head of Production Jon Null Head of Engineering Steve Morris ADR Voice Casting Barbara Harris Dialogue/ADR Recorded at Goldcrest Post Production The LA Studios The Sound Company and Studiopolis Music Music Performed by The Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra Music Conducted and Produced by Mark Thomas Theme Music by Paul K. Joyce Additional Music by John Debney Kevin Kaska Mark Thomas Music Supervisors Gabe Hilfer Julianne Jordan Orchestrations by John Debney John Ashton Thomas Mark Thomas Score Recorded and Mixed by Simon Rhodes Music Engineer Jonathan Allen Senior Assistant Music Engineer Gordon Davidson Assistant Music Engineers Jack Mills Paul Pritchard Additional Music Engineer Allen Sides Orchestra Contractor Sandy DeCrescent Orchestra Leader Everton Nelson Music Librarian Joe Zimmerman Music Editor Michael Connell Additional Music Editor Robin Baynton Score Recorded & Mixed at Abbey Road Studios Music Preparation Booker White Assistant to Mr. Powell Dean Parker Soundtrack Credits (USA Version) Soundtrack Available on Soundtrack Credits (UK Version) Soundtrack Available on Madison Gate Records Songs "Can We Fix It?" Written by Paul K. Joyce Composed and Arranged by John Powell End Title Arranged by Paul K. Joyce and Keith Hopwood Performed by Neil Morrissey Courtesy of BBC Music and Mattel Music "Rescue" Written by Lauren Daigle, Paul Mabury, and Jason Ingram Produced by Paul Mabury and Jason Ingram Performed by Lauren Daigle Courtesy of Centricity Music Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Burn the Ships" Written by Matt Hales, Seth Mosley, Joel Smallbone, and Luke Smallbone Produced by Matt Hales, Blake Kanicka, Seth Mosley, Joel Smallbone, Luke Smallbone, and Tedd Tjornhom Performed by For King & Country Courtesy of Fervent Records and Curb Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Everything to Me" Written by Shane Filan, Tom Wilding, and Nick Atkinson Produced by Martin Terefe Performed by Shane Filan Courtesy of Virgin EMI Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "One of These Days" Written by Shane Filan, Paul Barry, and Patrick Mascall Produced by Martin Terefe Performed by Shane Filan Courtesy of Virgin EMI Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Pocketful of Sunshine" Written by Natasha Bedingfield, Danielle Brisebois, and John M. Shanks Performed by Natasha Bedingfield Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Two is Better than One" Written by Martin Johnson and Taylor Swift Produced by Brian Howes Performed by Boys Like Girls Featuring Taylor Swift Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Other Ways" Written & Performed by Trevor Hall Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Best Days" Written & Performed by Matt White Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "First" Written by Lauren Daigle, Paul Mabury, Jason Ingram Mia Fieldes, and Hank Bentley Produced by Paul Mabury and Jason Ingram Performed by Lauren Daigle Courtesy of Centricity Music Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "The Wedding March" Written by Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy For WildBrain Chief Executive Officer/Vice Chairman Eric Ellenbogen Chief Financial Officer/Chief Operating Officer Aaron Ames Vice President of Global Talent Operations Kathy Stein Vice President of Halifax Studio Phillip Stamp Vice President of Halifax Production and Special Projects Tracey Jardine Production Legal Sarah Nathanson Austin Wong Production Accounting and Finance Marjorie Familiar Janice Taylor Studio Operations Manager Andrew Anningson Human Resources Manager Christina Nunes Business Affairs Analyst Natalie Swart Production Controller Derek Rolls Information Technology Director Troy Strum Production Accountants Angela Funari Janice Sheridan Accounting Assistants Jenn Clark Jeanetta Rowe Wendy Sampson Technical Support Alysha Cantwell Cameron MacDonald David Oberst For Mattel Chairman/Chief Executive Officer Ynon Kreiz President/Chief Operating Officer Richard Dickson Creative Executive Ian McCue Concept Designer Thomas McDowell Finance, Accounting, and Operations Andrew Defty Legal and Business Affairs Juliette Bearman For Point Grey Pictures Chief Executive Officers Evan Goldberg Seth Rogen President James Weaver Special Thanks Caterpillar Inc. AB Volvo The Trump Organization Hilton Worldwide Holdings Inc. United States Environmental Protection Agency National Wildlife Federation National Park Service Mack Trucks Costco Wholesale Corporation Honda Motor Company, Ltd. HP Inc. Intel Corporation Microsoft Corporation Google The Home Depot, Inc. Sony Corporation B&Q plc Unilever plc The Coca-Cola Company Production Babies Ace Andrew Benjamin Bob Brenda Brian Carl Donald Dorothy Dougal Douglas Dylan Edward Emily Fred Geoffrey George Gordon Henry Isabella James Kimberly Larry Laura Michael Norman Oliver Olivia Percy Quincy Richard Simon Thomas Travis Ursule Victoria Wendy Xavier Yoshiro Zachary Zoe Final Part of the Credits (USA Version) No construction machines were harmed during the making of this film. The same cannot be said for the human construction workers. Presented in association with Dentsu Inc./Fuji Television Network, Inc. This motion picture used sustainability strategies to reduce its carbon emissions and environmental impact. No. 82456 © 2022 Universal Studios/Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios and WETA Digital Universal Studios and Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. (Post-credits scene) Final Part of the Credits (International version) No construction machines were harmed during the making of this film. The same cannot be said for the human construction workers. Presented in association with Dentsu Inc./Fuji Television Network, Inc. This motion picture used sustainability strategies to reduce its carbon emissions and environmental impact. No. 82456 © 2022 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc./Universal Studios All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios and WETA Digital Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and Universal Studios are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. (Post-credits scene) Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Bob the Builder Category:Mattel Category:Mattel Creations